My Final Heaven
by actionbastard
Summary: Whilst visiting Syaoran in Hong Kong, Sakura is killed in a car accident. So Syaoran breaks into the realm of the dead, Di Yu, to try and bring her back… Rated for some violence.
1. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Summary: Whilst visiting Syaoran in Hong Kong, Sakura is killed in a car accident. So Syaoran breaks into the realm of the dead, Di Yu, to try and bring her back…

A/n I've made a few corrections to the story. The characters are seventeen

Chapter 1

My Precious Sakura

_Li clan training grounds, Hong Kong_

Inside the main dojo Syaoran stood in the centre, bruised and weary, looking down at the unconscious bodies of twenty other martial arts students littering the floor around him. As part of his training, he was forced to fight the greatest students from ten of Hong Kong's best martial arts schools all at once.

The task was almost impossible for Syaoran, having only just recovered from a case of the flu. He felt too weak to fight, but it had to be done because the Elders wanted to assess his skills.

"…So tired…" Syaoran sat down on the floor, clutching his stomach as he took deep breaths. He then heard a grunting noise from the far corner of the room and turned to face that direction, where he saw four old men wearing pearl white Chinese robes looking at him in disappointment.

They were the Elders, the ones who set up the challenge for Syaoran, and each of them looked like they had something to complain about Syaoran's performance.

"You barely succeeded, Little Wolf."

"You used to be much better than that."

"Haven't you been training regularly?"

"You were not focusing properly…"

Syaoran folded his arms and looked away. He completed his task, so why are they complaining?

His mind began to wander. He never liked the Elders; they were biggest bunch of selfish old goats he'd ever met. He really didn't respect them enough to actually listen to them, especially after he discovered that they only approved of Sakura being his girlfriend because she has the Clow cards.

'Sakura…' Syaoran could never help but sigh dreamily whenever he thinks about her.

"Xiao Lang, are you paying attention?"

"Not really," Was his reply as he was unwillingly snapped back into reality. The Elders reacted none too kindly to this statement.

"WHAT?!" One Elder, Master Wuying, stepped up close to Syaoran with a murderous scowl on his face and grabbed him up off of the floor. "What is the cause of your disrespectable behaviour? Why are you dishonouring your Elders?"

"I bet that Japanese girl plays a hand in it," Another Elder, Master Chu Tu, stated dryly. Syaoran gritted his teeth, barely resisting the urge to throw a punch at the Elder.

"Do not insult the card mistress, Chu Tu. Especially not in front of me or my son," A woman's voice carried itself throughout the room, the tone in the voice indicated displeasure. Syaoran immediately stood to attention as the Elders turned towards the dojo entrance.

Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother, a powerful sorceress and an all round nice lady, was standing there with her eyes narrowed as she glared at the group of old men. She never liked them either, and was certainly not afraid to show it. Master Wuying walked over to Yelan and tried to explain about Syaoran's behaviour.

"Mistress Yelan, Xiao Lang…"

"Syaoran has only just recovered from an illness, which is why he has been unable to perform to his best abilities."

"That's no excuse…"

"AND my son shouldn't be here in the first place. He cannot concentrate on combat situations when his loved one, Lady Kinomoto, is coming to visit from Japan along her family. He should be at the airport, ready to meet her with open arms _not_ stuck indoors being forced to fight with other students," Yelan looked down at the bodies of the other students, who still lay unconscious on the ground.

"His training comes before everything else, Mistress Yelan," Master Chu Tu grunted, folding his arms and turning to face Syaoran. "Xiao Lang; you are to train on the Wing Chun dummy under Master Biao's supervision for no less than two hours. Then you can do as you like."

Three of the Elders exited the dojo leaving Syaoran, Yelan and another Elder, Master Biao, behind. Yelan looked down to her son with a smile on her face.

"One hour, then you can go and get yourself cleaned up ready for her arrival."

Syaoran smiled back, but Master Biao tried to interrupt them both.

"Master Chu Tu said…"

"One hour," Yelan stated firmly, turning her back on the Elder and heading out towards the door. She stopped halfway, turned around to look down at the floor, and then turned to Syaoran and Master Biao. "I'll send some people over to help out these students"

--------------------

_Meanwhile_

Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, Toya and Fujitaka were greeted upon arriving at the Hong Kong international airport on Chek Lap Kok island by Meilin and Wei. After a short explanation and a few apologies from Meilin as to why Syaoran couldn't be there to greet them also, they began to head back to the Li mansion through the city in a black limousine. Wei was driving while everyone else sat in the back conversing.

"It's very nice of you to have invited us, Miss Li. But you know we could've paid out for a hotel, we don't want to cause you any trouble…" Fujitaka said, feeling as if he might be intruding in the Li's lifestyle in some way, but Meilin gave a reassuring smile.

"It's no problem. You're all part of our family now, and auntie Yelan likes to keep the members of our family happy," Meilin couldn't control her giggling when she saw everyone's reaction to her comment. Fujitaka, Yukito and Tomoyo looked dumbstruck, Sakura had turned a little red from embarrassment and Toya's face was saying 'what? Since when did I agree to be part of that gaki's family?'

Most of the car journey was in near silence as everyone spent the time gazing out of the windows of the car, viewing the amazing sights of Hong Kong. Tomoyo had her camcorder for this, as well as for some Sakura and Syaoran moments later on…

"How's Li-kun been lately? I heard from Sakura that he had a case of the flu," Fujitaka asked Meilin after a while to break the silence.

"He recovered pretty quickly, actually. That's all thanks to the support Miss Kinomoto's been giving him," Meilin looked over to Sakura, and noticed how she was keeping a close eye on a large green bag resting on a seat opposite her.

"Miss Kinomoto…"

"Sakura," Sakura cut in. After considering her a family member, she should at least call her by her first name.

"Sakura, what's in the bag?" Meilin asked again.

"Well, since Syaoran had been ill lately I thought I'd make him something to cheer him up," Sakura smiled brightly, and Meilin suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Miss…Sakura, just being able to see you is enough to cheer Syaoran up," Again Sakura smiled brightly, but this time a tinge of pink was visible on her cheeks. Sakura quickly looked away over to the green bag just as she caught sight of Tomoyo aiming her camera at her.

"Huh?" Sakura stared in shock at the bag for a moment; it was shaking and rumbling slightly. She shuffled over to the bag and unzipped the top. Unexpectedly, a yellow plush doll looking thingy, Keroberos, flew out and landed on a seat next to Tomoyo.

"Heeeyyyy…are we there, yet?" Kero yawned, showing that he'd only just woken up.

"Not yet," Tomoyo smiled, looking down at the guardian and lowering her camera.

"What were you doing in there, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked as Kero stretched his small limbs.

"I thought your backpack was a little to cramped, so I got into one of the larger bags."

Sakura noticed some strange brown smudges and crumbs on Keros' cheeks. She stared at him for a second, before dawning into realisation. He wouldn't have, would he? Sakura quickly began to rummage through the green bag, while Kero floated over to look out of the window. They were now heading up a Cliffside road, meaning they're halfway to Li's house.

"Hey plush toy, what's that around your mouth?" Meilin asked, also noticing the yellow creature's messy features.

"PLUSH TOY?" Kero suddenly exploded, flying up to Meilins' face. "You _dare_ to call the great Keroberos…"

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed, making everyone in the car jump in shock, as she glared at the guardian more fiercely than Syaoran ever could. Kero cowered down before the girls' ferocious stare.

"U-uh, Yeah?"

"YOU ATE THE CAKE I MADE FOR SYAORAN!"

"H-hey, don't look at me like that" The guardian hovered back slowly, with large beads of sweat pouring down his face as he averted his eyes away from his mistress, who was at this point boiling with rage. "I was hungry, there was nothing else around. I could have starved to death…"

"YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HAD AS SOON AS I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Sakura unhooked her seatbelt, reached out and grabbed the yellow fur ball tightly, throttling the life out of him. Kero struggled for breath and tried to wriggle his way out as Sakuras' fingers tightly constricted around him.

Tomoyo, Yukito and Fujitaka tried to calm her down and save the guardian from suffocation, while Meilin and Toya simply sat back watched the gluttonous plush toy get punished by the raging card mistress. For a second Wei glanced back at the chaos which unfolded in the back, and lightly chuckled. As he turned his attention back to the road though, he suddenly caught sight of a young girl standing directly in his path, only a few metres away.

He slammed on the breaks and swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding the girl, but when he tried to regain control the car began to skid sideways. Everyone else on board the vehicle cried in shock and gripped their seats as the car started to violently spin. Sakura on the other hand was thrown across the back, as she had undone her seatbelt earlier.

"Sakura!" Toya tried to get out of his seat to help his little sister, but the force of the spinning was holding him back. Tomoyo managed to reach out and grab her friends arm, pulling her close and holding her tightly.

"Hold on, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo let go of her precious camcorder so she could hold onto her even more precious Sakura more securely, but it wouldn't be enough to save her…

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Wei shouted back over his shoulder, ruthlessly trying to gain back control of car. Everyone looked out of the left side windows and yelped in panic; they were heading for the cliff.

With a mighty smash the car broke through the safety barrier and rolled sideways down the steep hill, bouncing off rocks and crashing through bushes, pieces of the body work and glass flying everywhere. Eventually it stopped as it hit the trunk of a larger tree halfway down, with the body of the car bent around it.

And, from the top of the hill, stood the little girl. Not much older than six with long dark hair, skin as pale as her white dress and emotionless light grey eyes. She looked down upon the wreckage for a few seconds, clutching a large brown teddy bear which she held in her arms. Without saying a word, she faded away…

**The Day She Stops Smiling, Will Be The Day We Remember Her Smile**

A/n This story idea came from reading a bit of Chinese mythology, playing and watching too many Jackie Chan films.

Still not very good, is it? Oh well, I tried.


	2. Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 2

My Greatest Fear

Inside his large green decorated bedroom Syaoran stood by the window, arms crossed as he gazed out across the wondrous Li garden with sorrow in his eyes. He watched the blazing orange sun set into the distance, disappearing behind the skyline of the city of Hong Kong. His eyelids closed over slowly as he thought over the events which happened earlier…

----------------

_Queen Elizabeth hospital, Kings' Park, Hong Kong. Two hours ago._

Syaoran, Yelan and his sisters arrived at the hospital after receiving notification of the accident nearly an hour after it had occurred. Fujitaka, Toya, Yukito and Meilin escaped the wreck with minor injuries, the driver Wei suffered multiple head injuries and now lies in a coma, and Tomoyo broke her left arm. But then the worst news came…

"_I'm afraid that the patient, Miss Sakura Kinomoto, had just passed away…" _Syaoran was informed by a doctor when he arrived at the reception desk. The doctor gave him the room number where Sakura and the others were, and he was off like lightning.

As Syaoran, Yelan and his sisters jogged through the long white halls of the hospital, they eventually found the door they had so desperately been searching for. Sakura's room. They all stopped still practically in the doorway once they saw what was going on inside.

There was a lifeless auburn haired girl lying on the hospital bed. Toya was mumbling curses, his eyes buried into his bandaged forearm while he slammed his fist hard against the wall. Fujitaka and Yukito stood back in the corner of the room, trying their best to put on brave faces but the sorrow was overpowering them. Meilin leaned against the wall beside them, her head lowered into her hands. Tomoyo sat down on a chair next to the steel framed bed, one arm wrapped and resting in a sling while the other hand gripped Sakura's tightly. The small yellow guardian also remained by her side, one paw resting on Sakura's left cheek, and a strange look of guilt lingering on his little furry face.

"T-the doctor said s-s-she should've died i-instantly from the impact," Tomoyo managed to choke out in between her sobs as she realised Syaoran's presence. She was talking to him, but her tearful amethyst eyes never left Sakura's angelic sleeping face. "But she m-managed to keep herself alive…because s-she w-wanted to see you before she went, L-Li-kun…"

Syaoran froze stiff, his eyes squinted closed and his bottom lip wobbled. She wanted to see him before she died. She kept herself alive, putting herself through more pain…and it was for nothing. He couldn't make it in time to say good bye to the only one he truly loved.

"Syaoran-kun…" A soft voice and a warm hand fell onto his shoulder. He turned his head to see Eriol Hiirigizawa looking at him. "I am so very sorry…"

Syaoran looked back to Sakura, not really too concerned as to why or how Eriol had managed to get here so quickly. He brushed Eriol's hand off of his shoulder, walked forward a few steps and stopped at Sakura's bedside. The yellow plushie turned his head, slowly hovered up to Syaoran's face, and used his small paw to brush away the chocolate coloured bangs covering Syaoran's eyes.

"I'm sorry too, kiddo…" He then floated towards Eriol and rested on his shoulder.

Everyone now had a clear view of his eyes. They were burning with pain, and tears began to rapidly fall down his cheeks like pouring rain. He dropped down over Sakura's lifeless body, wrapped his arms around her, and finally let out a loud, painful cry.

For a while, the only sounds in the still, warm Hong Kong air was Syaoran's cries. They carried through the crowded hospital halls and echoed out into the busy streets. His sister's and his mother tried their best to comfort him, but it was to no avail. He continued to cry and his embrace on Sakura grew tighter and more possessive.

Meilin, unable to just stand there and watch Syaoran go through so much agony, suddenly burst into a fit of questions towards both Yelan and Eriol.

"Surely there has to be something you can do to help Sakura! You're some of the most powerful magicians in the world, can't you use some sought of spell…" She cast her voice down slowly as she watched Eriol shamefully shake his head.

"There is nothing we can do, I'm afraid…"

"You're wrong," Yelan murmured, as a strange look of realisation and surprise dawned upon her. "There is something…"

Everyone, even Syaoran, turned their heads towards her with strange glances. Yelan whispered something to Syaoran's sisters, and they all evacuated the room immediately.

"M-mother…?" Syaoran sniffled, tears still running down his cheeks. Yelan turned and walked over to him, a strong look of hope in her eyes.

"My son, bring Miss Kinomoto back home. I know how we can get her back…"

Syaoran hesitated. What was his mother thinking…?

"W-what exactly are you talking about, Mrs Li?" Toya asked. Everyone was looking at the woman as if she had grown another head. She simply smiled in response, and held out her hand.

"I'll explain once we get home. Come on, let's go," She hushed everyone out of the room until it was only her, Syaoran and Sakura left.

"We own half of this hospital, so I'll take care of the release papers later. I'll have another car waiting for you outside," And with that, Yelan left the room.

He had no clue what was going on, but decided to go along with it. If his mother says that there is something that can be done about this, he would trust her. So he wrapped Sakura up in the white blankets and swiftly scooped her up, carrying her bridal style with her head resting on his shoulder. Making sure he had her securely, he quickly followed his mother.

----------------

_Present_

Syaoran opened his eyes, taking another glimpse at the city. He turned away from the window and walked over to his large green bed where a small black satchel lay. He opened it and checked through the items, making sure he had everything. Some ofudas, a few bandages and extra medical equipment, some water and a small wooden doll shaped like a man wearing Han Dynasty armour, no bigger than the size of a hand held phone and wrapped in a brown tweed cloth. This object was a talisman with a great amount magic power will get him back home…

'Di Yu,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'That is where I must go. It's the realm of the dead, the place where the souls meet once they have left the world of the living. All I have to do is meet the God of Death, Yan Luo Wang, and fight for Sakura's life. For her right to live.'

On their way home from the hospital, his mother told everyone about the world of Di Yu. It was a place which people believed only existed in myth, but records that had been kept in the Li mansions library prove that its existence is real. Records that hold information on how to get there, what it is like, who lives there and even more importantly…

…how to bargain for a person's soul. Well, _fight_ for a person's soul. There is supposed to be many dangers, and all of those who have travelled there are said to have never returned. None of these warnings made Syaoran feel uneasy; if there was a chance he could bring Sakura back, he would do it. Even if it meant giving up his own life in order to do it.

And even though Eriol, Meilin and Toya offered to go with him, he insisted that he would go alone. Right now, his mother was preparing to send him off.

He snapped back to reality after a light tapping sound came from the direction of his door.

"Come in," He answered, placing the doll back into the satchel. The wooden door swung open slowly as Meilin stepped inside the room, followed by Yelan who was carrying something big in her right hand.

"Hey, are you ready to go Syaoran?" Meilin asked, looking down at her wristwatch.

"Yeah," Syaoran closed the satchel and hooked it around his waist. He went to his bedside cabinet on which his sword rested against, but his mother moved over and stopped him from taking it.

"Here you go, my son. Take this with you; your father wanted you to have it," Yelan smiled gently, and presented him with a sword.

It resembled his old one except this Jian was longer, the tassel was leaf green and the scabbard was made of an autumn wood, similar to the sword's handle. This sword belonged to his father Li Yuen. Syaoran glanced over the weapon in a trance-like awe for a few seconds, and formed a grateful smile for his mother.

"Thank you…" With his left hand Syaoran received the sword and held it close to himself, while his right hand gripped the handle and slightly unsheathed it. He mentally read the name inscribed in Chinese on the silver blade just below the hilt; Sing Lung ("Already a Dragon"), his father's nickname.

"The elders are not going to like this…" Meilin whispered and folded her arms. Yelan looked down to the girl, placing a hand on top of her head,

"They have no say in this matter. It is Syaorans' decision."

Syaoran wondered for a moment as to how the Elders would react when they'd find out he had gone through with this. Knowing them, they'd try everything they could to stop him from pulling off such a dangerous stunt.

'Sakura is the biggest part of my life; I can't just let her go…'

He opened his eyes and gazed at his reflection in the gleaming blade. The tear stains running down his cheeks were clearly visible, but he really didn't care. They reminded him of the reason why he must risk his life; reminded him of what it is he fights for…

"Time to get going," He slid the weapon back into its casing then flung the strap over his left shoulder. Yelan and Meilin nodded, leaving through the door ahead of Syaoran while he followed suit.

A few rooms down the wide and brightly lit hallway, Meilin stopped outside a mahogany door with a large cherry blossom carved in the centre. It was the room where Sakura lay, surrounded by her friends and family.

"Hey, Syaoran," Meilin firmly caught his shoulder with her right hand and turned him towards her. "When Sakura wakes up, you _better _be by her side, alive and well."

For a moment, Syaoran actually felt frightened of his cousin. He nodded furiously, and a smile flickered across Meilin's face as she walked towards the door. As her hand reached for the handle, she turned her head back to Syaoran.

"Please be careful," Meilin opened the door and stepped through, closing it slowly and quietly.

'I can only hope that I'll make it back in one piece…'

He sighed deeply, slightly adjusting the scabbards position on his shoulder before he continued to head through the hall, down the stairs and out through the garden. The sun had completely set, so it was up to the artificial rays emitting from a few path lights to lead him to the back of the enormous jungle of a garden.

Yelan was already waiting for him outside by the stone balcony which overlooked the city of Hong Kong (**A/n the area shown in the first CCS movie**) along with his four sisters, each holding large golden-rimmed fans, while wearing old but neat and brightly coloured Chinese ceremonial dresses. Fudie wore red, Xuehua wore blue, Huanglian wore green and Feimei was in yellow.

"Good luck, little brother!" The four girls took this chance to bombard him with hugs and kisses. He didn't bother fighting back; he needed to store his energy for the journey ahead.

"Girls…" Yelan gently pulled them all off of him. "Syaoran needs to hurry up and get going."

They all sighed and walked over the stone patio, each girl standing three meters apart from each other in a large square. Syaoran took one last glance back to the house, to Sakura's window. He saw all of the others, watching and waving him good bye and good luck. It really didn't surprise him too much when he saw that even Toya was waving.

"Take care of Sakura for me, guys," Syaoran whispered.

He turned and stepped into the centre of the stone patio while Yelan raised her fan into the air, and the four sisters simply held theirs out at arms length in front of themselves. When Syaoran found a spot to stand on, Yelan began to chant an incantation. After thirty seconds of chanting strange purple lights, like fireflies, began to slowly flow from the fan and landed on certain spots of the ground around Syaoran. More of the fireflies floated from his sisters' fans, each colour resembling their robes, and set themselves down beside the others.

Yelan increased the speed of her chants and in nearly an instant, the small balls of light expanded to form a circle of turquoise light beneath his feet, brightly glowing as a miniature twister of blue light swirled around him and up into the sky. This pillar of light was visible for miles, yet no one seemed to think anything of it. Syaoran closed his eyes, his hair and clothes blew about in the strong wind which suddenly picked up and encircled him. In a matter of seconds, Syaoran could no longer feel the solid ground beneath his feet; it was all replaced with the feeling that he was falling through the sky at an incredible speed. He kept his eyes shut tight, his mind only focused on the one he loved; Sakura.

After what felt like an hour, Syaoran felt as if he had hit something suddenly yet softly.

---------------

Syaoran opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the cloudless blue sky above him. He swirled his head around from left to right, eyes squinting as he tried to get a proper glimpse of his surroundings. Realising that he was in fact lying on his back, he rolled onto his front and picked himself up. As he glanced around, his curiosity immediately turned into confusion.

"What the…?" Where he had arrived was not quite like how he expected it to be.

He stood in the middle of a vast and serene field of knee-high green grass, flowers coloured in pink, red, purple, yellow and blue. The sun shined brightly above, the temperature slightly warmer than that of Hong Kong, He slowly twirled around, noticing the only sounds around other than the grass crumpling beneath his feet was the wind whistling through some nearby trees, and saw a large mountain range in the distance with dense forest of at the foot.

"Am I in the right place?" He thought worriedly, throwing another few glances here and there. A sudden gust of wind brewed up, and Syaoran covered his eyes with his right forearm as the multi-coloured petals and leaves blew all around him.

'I can sense a lot of spirits here, but something doesn't seem right…'

"**You have finally arrived."**

Syaoran froze. A very flat, unemotional voice came from behind and it strangely sounded like a very young child. Cautiously he looked back over his left shoulder, the rest of his body eventually following around. Syaoran was slightly shocked by who he saw; his vision met a young girl in a pale white dress, holding a large brown teddy bear.

**The Path Is Always Open To You; Only Fear Can Block The Way**


	3. Brawl

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 3

My First Encounter

The wind had picked up and the temperature had fallen rapidly. Rain began to fall from the sky as the sun disappeared behind a thick mist of dark clouds.

A deserted town sat at the foot of a large grey mountain on the edge of a dense and eerie forest. It consisted of hundreds of old cramped up abandoned shack houses with boarded up doors, multiple larger buildings all semi demolished and run down market stalls. All in all, it resembled a ghost town from a horror movie. Empty streets, the occasional window shutter rattling in the wind and a thick sheet of fog reducing the visibility to a near zero.

Although now, it's occupied by at least one person. Someone led here by a young and mysterious spirit…

------------------

_Forgotten Meadow, Two hours ago_

"**You have finally arrived."**

Syaoran froze. A very flat, unemotional voice came from behind and it strangely sounded like a very young child. Cautiously he looked back over his left shoulder, the rest of his body eventually following around. Syaoran was slightly shocked by who he saw; his vision met a young girl in a pale white dress, holding a large brown teddy bear.

For a minute, there was complete silence between the two of them. Syaoran looked down at the girl in shock while she held the same blank expression in her eyes.

"**You have come to claim back the one you have lost…"**

Syaorans eyes began to narrow and eventually led to a deadly glare. They knew he was coming. He could sense that she wasn't a normal spirit. Little girl or not, his hand raised up slowly to the swords handle peeking over his right shoulder.

"Who are you and where is Sakura?"

She stared at him with those empty eyes, showing no signs of fear against Syaoran's threatening demeanour.

"**If you want to know, head to the village of Feng Du at the foot of the great mountain just beyond the forest to the south…"**

His hand stopped as it reached halfway over his shoulder, the tips of his fingers lightly touching the wooden handle. The glare remained as he turned around slowly. What he saw was a large dark grey mountain towering above the others, leading high up into the sky. That wasn't there a second ago…

"**We shall meet again there…"**

Syaoran looked back over his shoulder. She had disappeared completely.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"**The Guardians will be after you…watch your back…"**

"Guardians?"

There was no reply to his question. He looked over towards the grey mountain in the distance.

"Village…?"

Although unsure of the young spirit's intentions, he decided to at least check it out. Sighing deeply, he began his long trek across the meadow.

------------------

_Feng Du Village, Present_

Syaoran had no idea where he was going. The town was huge. When he followed the main roads, they lead to numerous junctions and crossroads. When he tried to take cuts through alleys, they led to dead ends. How the hell was he going to find his way through this maze?

The rain was now really starting to beat down. His clothes were getting heavier as the material started absorbing the water. That combined with the near arctic temperature of the wind really began to take a terrible effect on him. His forehead began to freeze and a terrible pain began to burrow into his skull. His vision clouded for a second, resulting in him tripping forward and splashing into a very muddy puddle.

"God dammit!" he cursed _very_ loudly as he rolled out of it.

The sharp pain in his head was really beginning to get to him. He got up, rushed over to one of the old buildings and smashed the door open with one strike from his sword. Getting out of the rain seemed like a good idea for the moment, even if the only shelter available looked structurally unsound.

The building he entered seemed to be a lot more intact inside than it looked from the outside. Syaoran stood in a large open area, filled up with plenty of dust covered tables and chairs. He surveyed the inside for any threats or dangers. Everything seemed okay.

Syaoran rung out his sleeves and brushed some dirt off of his clothes as he wandered into the middle of the room.

'I'll rest here for while…' he stepped forward and swiped a thick layer of dirt off of one of the tabletops.

Syaoran set his sword down and began to dig through his bag, all the while wondering about the girl who led him here.

'Who exactly was that…she said she'll meet me here…but why? Is she trying to help me…or is there something else?'

There was a conflict of doubts in his mind. Was it a spirit who generally does want to help out? Is it a trap of some sought? Should he really have listened to her in the first place?

'I'll just have to figure it out for myself, one way or another…'

Eventually he found what he was looking for and sighed in relief. Among the medical supplies were some aspirin, which he thought he wouldn't need to bring along. It's true that he was ill a few days ago, but a he hasn't actually had a real headache for nearly five years.

Syaoran sat down on a chair and swallowed two aspirin. That was followed by the bottled water which he'd brought along with him.

'These better work fast…' He closed his eyes and leant forward over the table, burying his head into his crossed arms.

The tapping of the pouring rain against the metal roof was all that could be heard for awhile. That, as well as some mumblings from Syaoran in his sleepy state

"It's nothing; really…you don't have to worry about it…"

The sound of something shuffling across the room caused Syaoran's head to shoot up, his eyes prying open widely. Immediately he jumped onto his feet and glanced around.

"Who's there?"

He could sense something. It wasn't like a normal spirit, maybe it was the…

"ARGH!!" He flew forward and crashed over a nearby table as a mighty force struck him in the back.

Picking himself back up steadily and rubbing his aching spine, he hastily turned around to meet his attacker. He could only glare in anger at whom or what he saw. Two large _creatures_, both with human bodies dressed in rusty plated armour, but with heads of two different animals.

One an Ox, the other a Horse.

"You're the Guardians who've been sent here to try and stop me?" Syaoran questioned in a low, almost growling voice.

They didn't say anything to Syaoran, but he knew they wanted to fight. The two just began to slowly advance towards him, their hands balling up to make fists. Syaoran stepped back a bit as his eyes darted between the two, wondering which of them would make the first move.

The couple both grunted loudly as they bolted forward, throwing kicks and a barrage of punches at Syaoran. Successfully he parried the first wave of strikes using his forearms, and then struck the Ox-head in the neck with his elbow. Whilst parrying a high kick aimed to the head from the Horse-face, the Ox-head managed to whack Syaoran in the abdomen.

Syaoran stumbled backwards slightly from the impact whilst the back of his fist automatically swung out and hammered the Ox-head in the jaw. Another kick flew in from the Horse-face and knocked Syaoran down completely. Whilst falling back, Syaorans left leg swung across and swept the Horse-face's feet.

The Ox-head grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at Syaoran, who quickly avoided the flying furniture by rolling backwards onto his feet. Syaoran just about managed to parry another kick from the Ox-head as he regained his stance, and then countered with a few curved punches. Out of nowhere, the Horse-face jumped in and dropkicked Syaoran in the side of his ribs.

He stumbled sideways and slammed into a nearby wooden pillar. The two creatures pursued him again, throwing many more rapid punches and kicks towards him. After more parries, Syaoran sent a kick into the Horse-face's gut, locked his arm around behind his back and swung it over towards the back wall. Syaoran then quickly thrust a kick into Ox-head's chest, knocking him backwards over a table.

'My sword!' Syaoran sprinted across the room towards his weapon and grabbed it off of the tabletop.

"GOD OF…" He chanted the incantation as he spun around to face the enemies, but stopped when he caught sight of an object swinging towards him.

Raising his forearm defensively he blocked whatever it was that tried to hit him, although he did end up dropping his sword. Syaoran growled in pain as it came into contact with his arm. There was also an immediate feel of something wet running down his skin.

"What the…?"

The Horse-face was right in front of him, wielding a long metal pole. It seemed to be a pipe, probably from the wall, now stained in something red. Syaoran quickly hopped backwards and looked down at his left arm. Blood was dripping out of a deep cut crossing from the elbow and halfway down his forearm.

"Dammit…"

He rubbed and shook his arm, trying to dumb down the pain just a bit. The Horse-face began to swing the pipe at him again, which Syaoran then tried to avoid by combat rolling across the floor. The Ox-head once again joined the Horse-face in the assault, throwing more straight punches at Syaoran as he tried his best to parry using only one arm.

The Ox-head swung its leg into Syaoran's left side, seeing as his left arm seemed to be out of commission. But as the kick hit him, Syaoran swallowed the pain and used his left arm to hook around the Ox-heads leg. He then pulled the Ox-head as it hopped on one leg and directed it into the path of the Horse-face's swinging pipe.

With a loud crack, the pipe whipped across the Ox-head's back and it roared out in pain. Seeing his chance Syaoran shifted all of his weight backwards, taking the Ox-head with him then used both of his feet to fling it out of a boarded up window as his back touched the ground.

One down.

It was now just him and the Horse-face. Syaoran sprung up and charged into the now unarmed creature, unleashing a non-stop flurry of punches with both his fists. The speed of Syaoran's attacks quickly broke through the Horse-face's defences and he drove ten strong hooked punches straight into its abdomen. To finish off, Syaoran thrust a powerful kick directly into the front of its neck. The Horse-face toppled backwards and collapsed onto its back, passing out on the floor.

Syaoran stumbled over to his sword, which lay on the floor next to the table with his bag on top. His left arm tucked up to his stomach as he reached for his sword with his right hand. Taking a few more deep breaths just beforehand he turned back towards the Horse-face who…

…was gone.

"Huh?"

The Horse-face had disappeared, leaving only the dented floorboards where it lay behind. Syaoran's eyes sharply scanned the room, but he could neither see nor sense it anywhere.

"Where did it…"

"**Do not worry…"**

Syaoran froze as he heard that voice. It was _her _again.

"**They have returned to the Master…"**

"Can you tell me where Sakura is, now?" He asked without even bothering to look around for her.

"**I can tell you…" **She replied in the same flat tone as usual.

Syaoran listened as he slipped his sword back into its scabbard and removed a suture kit from his bag for the cut on his arm.

"**The Master waits inside his temple upon the great mountain…"**

Syaoran poured some of the bottled water over the cut, washing away some of the blood. He placed the bottle down and picked up a sterilized needle with some thread.

"**You will find a stairwell leading up towards the temple just beyond the Di Yu gate…" **

Wincing, he began to make individual stitches from the mid point of the wound, working outwards and tying off the ends after each loop.

"Where is this gate?"

He then applied a bandage, rolling it around his forearm staring from the wrist upwards.

"**Follow the road across from this building, it will take you there…"**

Finally, Syaoran secured the bandage with a safety pin.

"Right," Syaoran looked over his dressing, and then stuffed the equipment back into the satchel.

"Perhaps now you can tell me who exactly you are…"

The question could not be answered, for she had already gone.

'I'll have to find out next time, then.'

Glancing out of the window, he noticed that the rain had stopped. Seeing this as a very good thing, Syaoran left the building and followed the opposite road. He did so in caution, he wasn't feeling up to another brawl just for this moment. The energy needed to be saved for Yan Luo…

In less than ten minutes he had reached a large red structure, resembling an archway entrance to a shrine. Gold painted letters read clearly on a sign hanging between the posts.

Di Yu gate.

"I'm coming for you, Sakura…." Syaoran whispered into the wind as he read the sign.

He passed underneath the archway and began to ascend the spiral stairwell beyond it.

**Do Not Let Your Fears Hold You Back. Let Them Propel You Forward And Add To Your Strengths**

A/n: Some things about Di Yu.

Feng Du: This real town is said to contain the gateway to Di Yu.

Ox-head and Horse-face: These two are real Guardians of hell, usually represented together.

I will update this soon properly enough. I'm being helped by a friend of mine who is another author on the site, because with the exception of my story **Fire** all my other ones are shite. I might also completely rewrite **TotW** (It's horrible, I'd advise against reading it).

Please review, if you have the time...


	4. Quick Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Notes**

Flippin' heck it's been a long time. I've just gone through the story correcting a few bits and bobs, but there might still be a few mistakes. I bumped this up to an M rating, because the violence (though it's not exactly TOO violent) doesn't suit a T rating.

I will update this soon properly enough, so this chapter will be replaced with an actual one. I'm being helped by a friend of mine who is another author on the site, because with the exception of my story **Fire** all my other ones are shite. I might also completely rewrite **TotW** (It's horrible, I'd advise against reading it).

Please review my previous chapters if you have the time or can be bothered to...


End file.
